


"I can think of another one"

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: TOG HQ Secret Santa Gift for the lovely L!I'm so grateful that we crossed paths.  You're amazing and kind and patient (thank you!)Happy holidays to you my dear!(And my apologies for ignoring your request, and stealing a quote for the title. I hope you like him anyway.)( I just couldn't resist )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"I can think of another one"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolorenaldigenovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to know those among us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208727) by [nicolorenaldigenovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia). 



> TOG HQ Secret Santa Gift for the lovely L!  
> I'm so grateful that we crossed paths. You're amazing and kind and patient (thank you!)  
> Happy holidays to you my dear!  
> (And my apologies for ignoring your request, and stealing a quote for the title. I hope you like him anyway.)  
> ( I just couldn't resist )


End file.
